Turning the Tables
by EnchantedLuck
Summary: It was going to prove to be one hell of a school year for the teachers of The International Institution. Ludwig must fight for Veneziano's affections, Gilbert and Elizabeta are learning what marriage really means and Alfred and Arthur must keep their relationship under-wraps from a certain principal. Co-writer: Nowherewritings
1. Austrian Innuendo

**Story Title: Turning the Tables**

**Fandom: Hetalia**

**Setting: First week of school in September at The International Institution.**

**Top Pairings: GerIta, USUK, PruHun**

**Secondary Pairings: SweFin, Rochu**

**Minor Mentions: SpaIta, Spamano, Franada, SwitAus, GreJap, BeligumUK (Onesided)**

**Warnings: Real Names Used. Some Character OOC. Rated M/R-18 for later chapters. Gay marriage is legal in Canada therefore it is legal in this story!**

**Disclaimer: Based off a list reblogged from xkurochikix (Tumblr) and (I assume) her top three ships. Also Hetalia is so awesome that it is not owned by me or my boyfriend. This is strictly for fandom purposes. This is a reblog from Tumblr.  
**

**Summary: It was going to prove to be one hell of a school year for the teachers of The International Institution. Ludwig must fight for Veneziano's affections, Prussia and Hungary are learning what marriage really means and Alfred and Arthur must keep their relationship under-wraps from a certain principal. **

**Austrian innuendo**

'It was tall, out-dated and in desperate need of some polishing.' thought Roderich looking at the school in annoyance. If it wasn't for his best friend Elizabeta; he would not had taken the job. It wasn't as bad on the inside as it was on the out; however he would have like to be less crowded; especially in the music room.

A familiar blond man was sitting in his seat; hands resting his chin and one delicate eyebrow raised. "So this was your bright idea for us? To get a job at a useless institution?"

"You shouldn't complain Basch. You are in a worse condition than I am." the Austrian stated matter-of-factly. He pulled the chair back and climbed on his lover; resting both his knees through the arms and wrapping his hands along his neck. The blond man snorted in annoyance, however, he enjoyed the attention anyways.

"What are you planning to do with this space?"

The Austrian sighed, "I'll have to do quite a bit to get this place in order. If I am going to have fourty students playing an instrument at the same time; I'm going to have to get some sound-proofing in here before the other teachers decide to hang me."

Basch laughed, "You'll need the sound-proofing for another reason too."

Blushing, Roderich stated, "Save that for the bedroom! Besides; our spares don't add up to make this work."

**Meanwhile**

"Tino, where are you?" the Swedish man asked the heaping boxes piled in the Religious Studies class. When he got no answer, Berwald got concerned and started moving them. Lying there, unconscious was his little Tino; having been hit on the head with a box of religious books. Shocked, Berwald picked him up and stabilized him as quick as he could. "Someone out there," he called through the door, "Someone help!"

Elizabeta rushed in to help along with a few bystanders; looking around trying to see what was going on. "What happened?"

"A box fell on him." the blond explained.

"Gilbert! Go to Antonio's class to grab an ice pack and some towels."

Her husband ran out, just as a moan of pain came out of the hurt man. Tino's eyes opened slightly; the glare of the light causing his head to hurt more. As he slowly became more aware of his surroundings he began to hear the concerned voices around him. More importantly, he felt Berwald's hand softly stroke his cheek, "Are you alright dear?" asked Elizabeta.

"I feel like a ton of bricks just hit me."

"Just about." was his husband's witty response. "Next time can you promise to ask me before doing this. I'd like my husband in one piece."

Rushing in, Gilbert handed over the requested goods to his wife as Antonio asked what happened. Distracted, Elizabeta explained while handing the ice pack over to the Swede. Wrapping the ice pack in several layers, Berwald placed it gently on his husband's head, while giving him a soft kiss. Elizabeta, shocked at the man; who normally wasn't so expressive wondered, "Are you guys alright? Do you need anything else Tino?"

"No I think I will survive." responded the Finnish man.

After going into details how to take care of him with the current head trauma, the Hungarian woman saw fit to leave them for the moment. Once alone, Berwald sighed. "Trouble always seems to follow you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause everyone to worry."

"No worries."

**That afternoon**

"You stupid imbecile! Where did you put my paintbrushes?" Lovino cried out. He had been looking for the paintbrushes for the past ten minutes with no luck; so he decided to attack his idiot brother. Lovino had just started working as his assistant just yesterday.

Veneziano rolled his eyes, "Perhaps they are in the can behind you." The afternoon sun gently lit up the dusty art room. A canvas perched upon an easel stood in the middle half finished. A rainbow of colours decorated the beat up hard wood flooring, running along the tables leading toward the slightly aged blackboard. It wasn't much to work with, but it was Veneziano's pride and joy. He loved the smell of fresh acrylic paint in the morning.

However; he did not enjoy the loud, flamboyant football practice that was currently taking place just outside his window. From the terrible smell of sweat to the gross sound of spit hitting the ground, it was horrible. Lovino seemed to slightly enjoy the outside view, especially since it was a hot day and the need to take off one's shirt was necessary.

And don't get Veneziano started on the loud, strict and cruel teacher they had. He was the grouchiest, scariest, meanie-pants that the Italian ever laid eyes on. The blond man was currently drilling his team on the perfect 'manly' push-up. Whatever that meant, confused the Italians completely. Of course that didn't stop the two teachers in the Art Department from looking out the window and watching. The man might be a little scary, but man did he have quite the attractive body when he took off his shirt. Same with the American teacher that appeared to be helping them. Lovino looked at his little brother and laughed, "You are drooling over that potato-eating bastard!"

Veneziano looked at his brother in shock and horror, "No way! I would never drool! I swear! Now did you find your paintbrushes?"

"Yeah! Yeah! By-the-way, did you hear that the Religious Studies teacher got a concussion today."

"How? When? Where? Where did you hear this?" Veneziano drilled.

"Apparently the dumbass decided to be reckless and attempt to pull some boxes out that were too high. One fell on him. That stupid Frenchman told me about it."

Concerned ridden, Veneziano picked up his travel kit and walked towards the door, "Okay Lovino! I will go see if he's okay! Be right back!"

"Wait! You forgot about your lesson plan for tomorrow you idiot!" Lovino yelled back, however it fell on deaf ears as Veneziano had already left.

**Following Veneziano**

Knocking on the Religious Studies classroom door, Veneziano sighed in irritation. He was really worried about Tino's condition. As if someone was reading is mind, "Berwald took him to see the Nurse a few hours ago? Last time I checked, he was okay."

The Spaniard gave a friendly smile to the younger Vargas brother. "Oh! I see. Sorry Antonio."

"No problem. I'll let him know that you stopped by."

With his smile shinning, Veneziano was always noted for being capable of lighting up an entire room. It made Antonio weak in the knees. Working here for three years has taught the Foods teacher that art was the most beautiful thing on the planet. He had been pursuing the Italian since his start, however Veneziano always avoided it until recently. "Thank you for your help Antonio."

"You're welcome." The Spaniard said, "I don't suppose you will be busy tonight?"

"Yes, unfortunately Lovino's here and I have to help him unpack tonight."

"Sure, no problem," Antonio answered nervously, "I hope that you have a great night."

With a wide smirk, "I hope so. Sometimes that's hard with an older brother who doesn't stop yelling enough to brush his teeth for two minutes."

"I'm sure it makes life a little difficult."

"See you around Antonio." the Italian whispered. Flashing another bright smile, he walked towards his dorm. The Spaniard that had walked into his life three years ago was worth coming back to this school every year. He always brought Veneziano the best flowers, the ripest tomatoes and could even make pasta that rivalled the one at his home. He made him feel like he was home, however Veneziano felt something was missing. Therefore, he never entered in a relationship with the Spaniard.

**Meanwhile**

"Drop and give me fifty!" yelled the Phys. Ed. Teacher. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon to be practising for the American football championships, that where happening thanks to a certain idiot Geography teacher. Wanting to be somewhat useful to the art department, Alfred suggested a battle for $5000 between there school and the Alena Academy. The winner would win $5000 dollars to go to a program of there choice, and since Alfred knew that the Phys. Ed Teacher loved the Italian; he knew that it would go there.

However, Alfred didn't expect to be helping with the practising. Of course his English lover would suggest his help after he so conveniently gave this opportunity to Ludwig. All sarcasm aside, the American knew that he liked Veneziano so he was hoping to help him out in the best way possible, but Arthur didn't see it that way and told him to help the German prepare for the contest.

Said German was ready to rip his balls off for even suggesting this terrible event. His and Francis' to be exact; since Ludwig had pulled out the Frenchman's suggestion for the school carnival. The tormented German not only had to plan and strategist an American football game, but he had to create a play all by the end of October. It made him hate the month.

Damn Carnivals! Damn American Football! It was so much more complicated than regular football, so Ludwig didn't understand why he was being forced to play such a ridiculous game. Your foot didn't even touch the ball unless it was to kick the damn thing to the other side. Other than that, if it dropped they lost, so he didn't understand the concept.

The Afternoon sun was baring down on both their backs as they removed their shirts. Alfred gave an inner smirk as he seen not only one but two Italians drooling through the first floor window. When he saw Veneziano leave, he sighed. However, distraction is probably not best thing to do during a football practice. A ball came flying by, hitting Alfred on the head. "Pay attention Mr. Jones!"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. The stuck up German was packing everything up from the days practice. "Damn! You pick hot days to practice."

"Don't get use to it, by October it is possible that we will see snow on the ground." the German responded, "How are things going with the Scones."

Scones was a code-word referring to his relationship with Arthur. Since Arthur was only hired by the principal because she had a major crush on him, they preferred to keep their relationship under-wraps. The Englishman didn't want to lose his job and the American didn't want to lose his Englishman. However, they were walked in on by said German and that is how he found out.

"Scones are going alright. Had a slight problem yesterday though. Almost set them on fire."

"How did you manage that?" the German inwardly groaned at asking such a question.

"Arthur and I broke out in an argument over who was going to do the making and then the baking. No offence I prefer to do both jobs on my own."

Ludwig groaned, "I didn't need to know that."

"I like leading the procedure, that way I know that we are doing it correctly. Yet he's been asking about leading one of these sessions and I don't think I trust him around my food."

"No really. I don't need to know this."

"How's the Italian going? Win him over yet? Better hurry before Antonio gets him! I hear that there is two of them to pick from."

"Will you shut up!"

"Nope. I enjoy this endless torturing knowing I can get something when I go back to my dorms." Alfred stated, running away. He wasn't stupid. He knew when to run so he didn't get a black eye. It took him running around toward the front entrance of the school to make sure that he wouldn't get his ass kicked.

**The Beautiful Englishman's Sexy Encounter**

In doing so, he ran into the beautiful Englishman he was just talking about. His lovely green eyes opened wide as a slight caress of blush graced his cheeks. It made the American laugh. "What's got you so shocked?"

"The fact that you are wearing practically nothing and look like you've just showered in pure sweat is disgusting. Oh! What is that awful smell? Have you not heard of deodorant?"

The American rolled his eyes, grabbing his counter-part and dragging his ass back inside. He raced them towards the teacher's shower room and pushed him against the wall. Arthur scrunched his nose up in disgust, "The only way I'll take a shower if you have one with me?" Asked the American.

"Yes! Now get off of me and let's get you washed!"

**Chinese Cat**

The cat purred out in anxiousness as he begged the Chinese man to feed him. Yao sighed. He loved cats so much that he had begged and begged to have one. He got one on the condition that he help Ivan with the teacher's union. The need for control over everything was a dominate feature in the Russian. He used any and all means to get control over the vast majority of the people.

Yao placed the plate of cat food down for his pure grey cat. The cat purred in thanks and began devouring the beef dinner. Aside from the cat; he had many Hello Kitty trademark items. From pens, to pillows, to plushies, to purses; one would said he had them all. Yet, somehow his Russian friend was able to find more things he didn't have and use it against him.

A familiar knock on the door made Yao groan and smile at the same time. Despite being used by the Russian, he loved him. From his innocent face to his dark side; the Chinese man could not get enough of him. Yao was like a cat in a way, following his master, just as his cat followed him. But he was too hopelessly in love with his Russian to give it up.

"Come in; it's open." Yao shouted.

Ivan entered the small room; closing the door to make sure what was said would remain private. "Did you enjoy the kitten?"

"Yes, Ivan." The Russian made his way towards the Chinese man.

"So are the preparations ready?"

"Yes, Ivan."

"Very good my little kitten!"

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm EnchantedLuck! I have this name for Both Tumblr and Gaia. This story is a co-story between my boyfriend and I. I know that many of you guys wanted that shower scene elaborated on, however I'm not allowed to do that. In my chapters I have PrussiaxHungary and SwedenxFinland. My boyfriend is going to work on UsUk and Rochu. Maybe he will be nice and might write something for these two in Chapter two. This story started out as a story inspired by a re-shared post by xkurochikix and the three main pairings were made based off of her three favourite pairings. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because there will be more. Lot's of Love EL**

**FF Tip #1: There is no way to get rid of all clichés, however if used effectively they can make a story very unique and humourous.**


	2. Comradery Revisited

My Couples: China/Russia and UK/US

**Story Title: Turning the Tables  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Setting: First week of school in September at The International Institution.  
Top Pairings: GerIta, USUK, PruHun**

**Secondary Pairings: SweFin, Rochu**

**Minor Mentions: SpaIta, Spamano, Franada, SwitAus, GreJap, BeligumUK (Onesided)**

**Warnings: Real Names Used. Some Character OOC. Rated M/R-18 for later chapters. Gay marriage is legal in Canada therefore it is legal in this story!**

**Disclaimer: Based off a list reblogged from xkurochikix and (I assume) her top three ships. Also Hetalia is so awesome that it is not owned by me or my girlfriend. This is strictly for fandom purposes.**

**Summary: ****It was going to prove to be one hell of a school year for the teachers of The International Institution. Ludwig must fight for Veneziano's affections, Gilbert and Elizabeta are learning what marriage really means and Alfred and Arthur must keep their relationship under-wraps from a certain principal.**

**Comradery Re-visited**

The Chinese history teacher sat the Russian down at his table, as he prepared the meal for the evening. Ivan sat at the table, his eyebrows furrowed with the usual implications of impatience. Still, the Chinese man decided to ignore his expressions. "Ivan is not unlike the Great Wall," Yao contemplated "Though stone and mortar on the outside, a rich and sometimes dark history on the inside. Still, I must make myself clear..."

Yao set down the food on the table and seated opposite the Russian. Ivan nodded his head forward, maintaining eye contact with Yao, and smirked, thanking him without speaking. This was his way. "I have big plans for us..." the Russian said. Yao interjected "The union will go over well with some of the more disenfranchised teachers, I'm sure, but still, opposition is inevitable." Ivan laughed heartily "Haha! Must you think of me as a golem? I meant for you, my kitten!" Ivan smiled, returning to his fried rice. Yao hid the utter confusion behind his eyes, returning to his rice as well. "What do you mean, Ivan?" Yao asked, smiling to hide his confusion.

"Well, for one, I think that you and I should make our alliance more prominent, and-" "'Alliance!? Alliance?! Is that what you call us? How condescending. I treat you to a dinner, and I support your work, and still I feel out of control. I melt in your arms, and I can't explain why. Do you understand?" Yao interrupted silently. His mind drowning out the Russian's speech. "-I feel that you and I should try and take our relationship to the next level, kitten!" Ivan finished. Yao sighed "Ivan. I understand that you like me, but I just. I..." Ivan frowned "You do not like me?" Yao shot back "No! No, I love you, Ivan. It's just. I don't know why. In your arms, in your presence, I'm newly discovered clay. You can ask me to do anything, and I'll be loyal to you, I just don't know why you have this power over me." Yao hung his head low. Ivan smiled and said "Worry not, Kitten. You can trust me to take care of you. You are honourable and noble, if you need space, I can give you some. I've never questioned your loyalty."

Yao stood from his seat, and walked over to Ivan, placing his hand softly upon the forearm of his lover. Ivan looked up, only to be kissed quickly and passionately by Yao, who held the Russian's head and neck while he kissed his lips with intense passion. Ivan moved his chair backwards, giving Yao space to sit on his lap, their lips still intact, with the strong Russian holding his loyal confidant close. Yao swayed his hips back and forth, pressing his midsection against Ivan's groin. "Mmm, you're so friendly today! Hehe." Ivan noted. Ivan undressed his lovers shirt, and after kissing him passionately on the lips for several moments, he decided to lower his lips to his lovers neck, and eventually his chest, and eventually, he slipped Yao's right nipple into his mouth, sucking and kissing it gently, which prompted Yao to moan involuntarily. Yao didn't feel comfortable being driven so mad by Ivan, but this was a rare feat for the Russian. Foreplay, that is. As Yao enjoyed the soft and loving embrace of the Russian's lips, Ivan reached behind Yao and held Yao's bottom with a firm yet comforting grip. Ivan then lowered his hands to Yao's thighs, and lifted him, and while standing upright, he carried his partner to the bedroom, opening the sliding doors with the heel of his boot.

Yao felt the Russian's protecting arms as Ivan laid him gently on the bed. Ivan knew that Yao was reluctant to be so submissive, and so he turned his back and let the shy Yao take off the rest of his clothes on his bed. The Russian removed his shirt, had everything except his pants removed. His suspenders wrapped around his shoulder blades, and as he turned around, he smiled gently at the sight of his beloved undressed. Yao's unbuttoned uniform and his leggings were placed on the edge of the bed, and he sat up, his hands holding his upper body upright, and with a look of intensity that Ivan was not used to, the Russian walked forward, and was greeted by a sudden pull inwards. Yao grabbed Ivan's suspenders and pulled him onto the bed, and mounted him eagerly. "Oh! That was unexpected!" exclaimed the Russian. Yao kept his lips shut, and lowered his head to give Ivan a kiss, who welcomed the gesture, and showed his approval by feeling the back of his lovers head with his right hand, and his left hand placed not so subtly upon Yao's left buttock. Yao didn't mind, he knew that Ivan would soon get what he deserved, but in due time.

As their lips locked, Yao slid his hand between himself and Ivan. Knowing that he had no chance of sneaking anything past the powerful Russian's eyes, the Chinese loyalist made no effort to speed things along. He tucked his hand under the waistband of the Russian's pants, and felt with his hand the shaft of the Russian's cock. Ivan let out a controlled sigh as Yao's fingers wrapped themselves onto it. He knew that Yao was eager, but knew that for Yao, taking the lead for a while was an effort to grow his confidence. Yao began to stroke the Russian's hardening cock, and felt it grow harder and longer with each new stroke. While they kissed, Yao used his free hand to pull down the suspenders from the Russian's broad shoulders, and eventually freed himself from the nearly eternal kiss to stand up, his own cock erect, and pull off the Russian's pants, leaving them both completely naked.

He knew that this was a unique way to entice the Russian to seize his opportunity, and so with that, he smirked with a tinge of sass, and stared into Ivan's eyes, hoping the message would be received. Ivan smirked up and realized what the Chinese man wanted. He took him by the shoulders and laid him on the bed, switching their positions. "Do you have the lubricant, my darling?" Yao then reached under the pillow and found the bottle of lubricant. Ivan reached for it, but Yao took his hand away, pouring some into his palm, he kissed the Russian and slid his hand once again between their bodies, and lubricated Ivan's cock himself. Slowly and sensually, he lathered the lubricant, and Ivan's closed eyes and soft moaning gave Yao more confidence, and once Ivan's hard cock was lubricated, Yao relaxed his legs and gave the Russian a slight spank on the bottom, forcing his partner into action. Ivan kissed Yao's neck, and slowly slid his hardened and recently lubricated cock against Yao's asshole. Yao did not expect the Russian to be so controlled and not fuck him right away. The Russian slid his cock against Yao, and as he did, the lubricant spread and gave the Russian the opportunity to do what he wanted; he slid his hand between their bodies, and to Yao's surprise, he felt the warm entrace of his lover's first and middle finger into his ass. Yao had never experienced such intense attention to detail from the Russian. Yao moaned aloud, feeling himself loosening slightly from the Russian's large fingers. He bit his lower lip, and when Ivan saw this, he knew he had done the right thing. The Chinese man could not maintain composure, and though he whimpered briefly, he recovered, and while staring up at Ivan, made his stand "Mmm, I've waited so long for tonight, don't disappoint me, Ivy." The Russian was slightly taken aback, and realized his partner's ingenuity, and took his queue. "I won't, my comrade."

With that response, Ivan lifted Yao's legs slightly, and while using them for leverage, gave Yao exactly what he wanted. He shoved his intensely hard, still partially lubricated cock into Yao's ass. Yao moaned louder and louder, struggling to catch his breath as he felt every hardened inch of the Russian's cock fill him, and with each thrust forward, Yao felt himself coming closer and closer to Ivan, just like every time. Ivan shoved his hips back and forth at a medium and steady pace, making sure that he maintained eye contact often. He glanced down, and noticed Yao's hard cock, and with no hesitation, reached down, letting go Yao's left leg to stroke and slowly massage Yao's cock. Yao moaned louder and egged him on "Yes! Yes! Mmm, you're so good to me, Ivan. Give it to me harder!" Ivan accepted his partner's challenge, and stroked him harder and harder, while reducing his own hip thrusts to a crawl.

Yao felt himself closing in on a climax. Ivan saw the look of desperate pleasure in Yao's face, and knew what it meant. The Russian slowly removed his hand from Yao's cock and before long, removed his cock from his partner. "It's not time yet, is it?" Yao looked up, and shook his head "Not by a long shot, Comrade" Yao responded. Ivan nodded and turned his partner on his side. Yao, on his knees, with his forearms resting on the bed sheet, rested his forehead on the pillow, and with his bottom facing the Russian, he pressed his body back against the Russian's midsection. The Russian smiled maniacally, and after a re-application of lubricant, Ivan inserted his cock into Yao once more. Yao spread his knees further apart, to accommodate the Russian's size and width. Ivan firmly gripped the hips of his loyal comrade and thrust his hips forward, sending all of his cock deep inside his partner.

With no hesitation, Yao allowed him to do with him what he needed. "Mmm! Give it to me, Ivan! I know you can do better than that. Be as hard as you want with me..." his mind screamed as he felt Ivan's powerful thrust against his bottom. He moaned out loud once again, and with each moan that met the ears of Ivan, he pushed himself harder and harder, thrusting his cock as fast and as hard as he felt Yao could handle. Yao, overcome with pleasure, pushed his body back against his partners, matching his pace and intensity, egging on the Russian to do his worst. Ivan stopped his partner's body, and with a renewed sense of energy, Ivan gave it harder and faster than he had ever given it to Yao. Yao screamed and moaned in unrelenting pleasure. Ivan grabbed his lover's hips firmly in each hand and shoved himself harder and harder against Yao. No words were spoken, but their insane passion was obvious. Yao reached for his own cock, and was pushed away by the hand of Ivan, whose own hand massaged and brought Yao closer to his inevitable climax. Ivan moans out desperately "Yao! I'm going to come! I can't hold back anymore!" and with that, Ivan turned Yao onto his back and with went for the big finale. "I want you to come first, Yao." Yao shook his head and yelled "Ivan, I'm so close! Come inside me, I'm going to come!" With that said, both men ejaculated simultaneously, and after the come was expelled, Ivan took his lover's head in his hands and kissed him passionately.

Moments later, after the gravity of the situation had lifted, and the two warm bodies could once again breathe with ease, Ivan opened his eyes, and found his Chinese comrade where he last saw him, with his head nestled on his chest, his long hair untied and dishevelled after the intense lovemaking. Ivan sighed "For now, rest. Next time; business."

**Troubled Allies**

Ludwig couldn't understand Veneziano some days. There were times he felt he was making progress, that he was somehow making a change, and was coming ever closer to the unity he had imagined himself and Veneziano having. The German's stature, his posture, his means and his manners were all in check, and were all perfect, yet the Italian was resistant to all of it.

"Sometimes the only thing more confusing than Veneziano, is my commitment to him. why not find another? Why not find another who will gleefully melt within my grasp, and see me as the perfect specimen I am?" the German noted in his journal, the thing which if found would expose him as a weakling to the other teachers. International Institute was a strange place. Teachers from around the world, gathered in a single living quarter, teaching youngsters from all around about various subjects.

Ludwig, the gym teacher, was as perfect a match for his muse Veneziano, who taught Art. He knew that the Italian had a taste for fine art, which did nothing for himself. Maybe the Italian was put off by Ludwig's teaching subject choice, the German often pondered. Still, all the internal conflict could not change the fact; Ludwig was alone, and this anomaly of an infatuation confused and made him frustrated. There would have to be an end to it, and no matter what, Ludwig would try.

**Dirty, No Matter How Clean**

Arthur pushed Alfred off of him, and Alfred sighed, removing his glasses. "You know, you could at least pretend that you like me for me." Alfred suggested, jokingly. Alfred hung his head and removed his glasses, setting them in a cubby-hole meant for towels. "Oh, Alfred. You know I love you, it's just, boy are you dirty!" the Brit responded. Suddenly the naked American was pulled into the waiting lips of his Anglo lover, both of them kissing with an intense passion that anyone walking into the shower room would question as appropriate. No one had to know, no one had to care, but still, a locked door was a necessity in these times.

"Mmm, I guess I'm not so repulsive, huh?" asked Alfred. Arthur responded "Don't be so sure, we still need to clean you up..." and with that, a jet of hot water came down upon them, and despite the temporary shock, they both were in each others arms. They both held each others head as their lips were locked. Their naked bodies free of blushes of embarrassment or shakes of hesitation, they loved each other, and nothing would stop them from giving each other themselves.

Arthur started, he passed his lover a bar of soap and cleaning cloth taking a set for himself as well. As they lathered their cloths, they stared up and down each other, admiring their bodies. Once their cloths were soaked, they lathered each other, starting with the torso, then the neck, then the shoulders, then the stomach. Each one unshy of each others body. "Mmm, I think you've missed a spot..." the American suggested, turning his back to his shower partner. Arthur rolled his eyes and obliged his partner. He lathered the soap on his lover's back. He could feel his partner's body relaxing with each stroke of his hand against his back.

Alfred smirked and turned around, "Okay, now your turn!" he said, beckoning his partner to turn around so that he could return the favour. "Nu uh, young one, I'm not done." the Brit responded, stepping forward against his partner, and immediately placed a soap-soaked hand against his unexpected lovers cock, which at that point had not even grown a bit hard, which had disappointed Arthur, but it was no matter, for that was about to change. At the touch of his shower friends hand against his cock, Alfred moaned and held his friend close, embracing him as he felt the warm, soap-covered hand of his beloved caress and massage his dick. He knew that normally the Brit was shy, but he knew that occasionally, the Anglo would take the lead.

Once the American's cock was hardened and fully erect, the Brit smirked at his beloved, who smiled gently back, and was compelled to his knees by nothing more than the lust of the moment. On the porcelain ground of the shower, Alfred surveyed his lovers cock, not quite fully erect, but enough to motivate him to take it within his right hand and slowly and gently lick the tip. Arthur moaned and lifted his face to the ceiling, the warm water brushing over his face, as his lover worshipped his hardening cock, as he did every time they had sex. Alfred transitioned his soft licking of his lovers cock into an eager inserting of it into his mouth. He felt the width enter past his lips and loved it, for he knew that he was doing his service, that he was helping his friend grow closer to who he was. With his right hand at the base of his lover's cock, he slid his head back and forth, feeling Arthur's hips sway back and forth, assisting him, or perhaps trying to force it deeper into his mouth, and down his throat. It did not matter, for he knew it would not end with his lover's cock in his mouth, and knew it was only the beginning.

"Stand up, Al. I want to finish up your back..." the Anglo suggested. At his command, the American stud stood up, and turned his back to his friend, but predicted correctly the feeling of his lover pushing on the middle of his back, bending him over, and did not resist, for he knew what was coming. Arthur re-soaped his hand, and with the softest of touches, slid his soaped hand onto Alfred's bottom, feeling it, and before long, Alfred felt the tip of his lovers finger against his asshole. He moaned unsubtly. The time for prim and proper was over. "Fuck, I want you inside me, Arthur. Fuck." he moaned out, in a begging and pleading tone. To satisfy his desire, the Brit slid a single finger into Alfred's ass, and though he knew his partner loved it, he knew his cock would serve him better, but in due time.

He slid his finger back and forth, twisting it slightly, but always left the tip of his finger within his partner. Alfred screamed "Please, just fuck me. Please. I want you so fucking bad!" At the sound of his lover's intense pleading, the Brit released his finger, and without a moment's passing, pressed the head of his fully erect cock against Alfred's asshole. He knew that it was what he wanted, he just wanted to hear him beg. He pushed forward, and the tip of his cock entered Alfred, stretching out his asshole like his cock normally did. The American was always surprised at how unusually wide his partner's cock was, but it didn't matter, he only wanted his partner's, no other. "Oh fuck, Arthur, give it to me, you know you want to!" Alfred said, pushing his ass against Arthur's midsection, burying his partner's cock deeper. "Fuck me!" He pleaded again. Arthur, silent, but determined, latched onto his lover's hips and slid the rest of his cock into Alfred, and with the smack of his balls against those of his lover, he flew into a mad spell, sliding his cock back and forth, using his partner's hips to shove his cock back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, with intense and furious passion. "Fuck! I love fucking you, Alfred. You drive me crazy!" the Englishman exclaimed, slamming his cock deeper and harder into his partner. Arthur had an idea, he turned himself and his partner around, and pushed Alfred against the wall, and with no where to go, Alfred was pinned against the wall and pounded harder and harder against the wall, with nothing but his lovers firm grip to comfort him. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to come, Arthur! Fuck! I'm gonna come!" and with no other warning, Alfred's cock shot forth a generous shot of come against the wall, followed by two more. "Fuck! Fuck! Mmm, fuck yes! I want you to come inside me, Arthur! Come inside me, please!" Alfred begged, biting his lower lip and at the sound of his lover's intense climax, Arthur had no choice but to shoot his load of hot come into his lover as well.

As the pace of their hearts slowed to human speed, Arthur pulled his cock from his partner, and turned him so that they were once again facing each other. Alfred and Arthur locked their lips once again, and with the final soaping and rinsing, they left the shower, with each others hand on each others shoulder. "We should shower more often, you certainly are thorough, Mr. Kirkland, sir!" Alfred said. "I do my best, Mr. Jones. I do my best."

A/N: HEY! Hi! :D My name is NowhereWritings! I'm the boyfriend of EnchantedLuck (writer of the awesome first chapter!) and this is my first ever fanfiction chapter! (hence why it took so long to write, sorry!). It was super fun to write, and I enjoy the Hetalia concept and the prospect of coming up with an original take on the story and making something out of it was exciting. All feedback is welcome, and I certainly hope that you guys continue reading! Thanks so much, hopefully Chapter 3 will be out soon, and I'm hoping to cook up something nice for the next chapter. If this seemed a bit sex heavy, well, it's actually a bit of a departure, and the rest of the story will unfold in more interesting/dramatic ways. Promise! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and see you on the flipside. :3


End file.
